Sakura's Journey
by Sakuwama
Summary: What if the cave Sakura and Sasori fighting was a portal? And what if Sakura activated that portal? Sakura wakes up in My hero academia universe. And it is the story of Sakura from zero. How Sakura's relationship will improve with all of the characters? Will she be a hero or villains can attract her?
1. Chapter 1- Origin

She is dying, She doesn't want to die here. Sasuke… They still should retrieve him with Naruto. The promise she gave to Naruto…

 _I am again watching your back._

 _Naruto sorry._

"Sakura"

"Chiyo-baasama, are you alright? Can you still move?"

Yes, They have come here for rescuing Kazekage, They were fighting with the red haired puppet master. Sakura has been scared to death, after all, she is having a close brush with death or she was having… Now already a poisoned sword piercing her organs, Her death was close.

She couldn't help sacrificing her life for someone, It was in her blood, fighting and saving souls, fighting for truth.

Her life flashing before her eyes. Her parents would definitely cry for whole life, her friends grieve for many years, the people, who know about her, will remember for some months or days. And This world will forget her in a day. Neither history would remember her, she was not from a clan like Ino and Hinata.

"Oh, you worry about others even when you are hurt like this" he is digging the sword deeper. Sakura whimpered with unbearable pain. She was looking into his eyes with a sharp glare.

Sakura started healing her abdomen where sword remains. Sasori amazed. _"Even though sword's still in her, she's healing herself and stopping_ _the_ _bleeding."_ He grinned like maniac. _"very talented."_ He thought while glaring back her sharp eyes with sadistic ones.

Sasori no way had any idea about having a battle with an old hag and pink haired little girl would be that hellish. He can accept that that girl made him fascinated.

Chiyo injected the last needle to her. "Chiyo-baasama why?" Sakura turned her head to Chiyo. She is shocked that woman, who said she doesn't give a damn about her own village, helps her. Chiyo changed so much. She wishes for seeing her again. She doesn't want to accept that kind of end.

" _The way people sacrifice themselves for another is so stupid."_ Sasori thought. He attempted to pull back the sword, however, Sakura didn't let him. "I won't let you go."

" _This little girl, what a monstrous power."_ Sasori thought. He got more content even his face doesn't display it. She was not so gorgeous in body but she has a hidden beauty in those eyes. Sasori even decided upon how he will dress her, how to do makeup on her face. She definitely must be piece of his collection.

"A power struggle seems useless. Then.." he disjoined his arm with his hand. Another sword came into view. He jumped back and got ready for strike "Die!".

Sakura felt on her legs, Chiyo didn't have strength neither." _Sakura you can't leave Chiyo-baasan like this, you can do it, get on your legs back."_

One attempt, her body didn't obey her brain. Her brain was saying you can't fight but body rebelled against it. She used last of her chakra for punching him "Shannarooo!" While punching him the cave started to shake, the floor got collapse. The white light flashed in a second. And she lost her consciousness.

"Sakura! No!" that was the last thing she heard.

3 months happened since she has been in this place… When she woke up here, She was in a hospital bed. There was a creature near her which she doesn't comprehend what it is actually, principle Nezu. As she heard she felt to a place called USJ. She was very lucky for being saved by them, They were very kind to her. She didn't have choice other than relying on them.

No. 13 saw a light and she appeared suddenly in the sky. That's what they said. She explained everything. It is odd that principle Nezu directly believed her or he pretended. It is certain that they want to take her in their surveillance. Recovery Girl helped her get well. It is amusing how she kisses and heals.

They tested her power, she demonstrated them her healing power and strength. She had a fight with Present Mic. He is so astonished by her power and how I act like I am in fighting for years at this age. It looks like he didn't have knowledge about her secret. He asked about who I am.

The answer came by Recovery girl _"My granddaughter"_ The people who knew about my situation was just principle Nezu, no 13 and Recovery girl.

Since that day they prepared many fake documents about my schooling, about my ID with police friends of them. So the result is I am the granddaughter of _Shūzenji Chiyo._

Chiyo, Chiyo, How is she now? Did Sasori kill her? Her heart was mourning. She prayed every night for her. If she was stronger, If she came by a clan, would it happen like that? She worked hard but still couldn't catch them. " _Life is unfair."_

She was depressed. She is so pathetic. Being Ninja… She must have listened her mother when her mother said have a normal job and a husband. People like her never will be able becoming the top ninja. Reality sucks.

Sakura became more silent every day. She eyed the heroes in this _modern city._ Fame, power, money… 80 percent of this world has a power like a chakra but what about other 20 percent… She passed days like that. Walking around the city without smiling, Just observing everything happens. The technology amazed Sakura. She went many libraries maybe she can find any trace of how to return or about her village, but she found nothing.

One day after 3 months, spring has come cherry blossoms were everywhere. Sakura was coming back by the supermarket. She heard sounds. There was a big villain and he broke the electricity pylon. Her hands started to vibrate and sweat. She didn't want to move, she tried to control herself. She won't interrupt this world. This is what she said herself before. Sametime she got warning by principle too.

" _But people will die, is it okay-Sakura don't!"_

"Oh, it is death arms! The punching hero!" Sakura had a sigh of relief and went in front of the crowd watched the scene better. She got interested. " _oh he is good."_ She adores wrestling kind of sports after all. "The rescue specialist, Backdraft is here too." That hero exactly looked like a fire hydrant " _I_ _sn't_ _h_ _is app_ _ea_ _rance a little funny?"_

A dark green haired boy appeared near her "who's fighting?" he said with excitement. "I don't-" boy interrupt her "Kamui woods"

"Are you a fanboy?" when you said to him, he started blushing. Sakura smiled " _he is cute"_

He took our attention back to the scene we are watching "Ah, here it comes" he pointed with one of his fingers. "Pre-emptive **bind lacquered chain prison."** they said in harmony.

" **canyon cannon!"** a titan woman disturbed the scene. _It gets enjoyable._ That how Sakura felt until the men appeared for taking her pictures. Sakura irritated by this scene.

"Today is my debut, My name is Mt. Lady"

"I really don't like that kind of women and that kind of heroes who after fame" Sakura declared. "Is it so? But aren't they cool?" the green haired boy told. Then he opened a notebook started writing and murmuring.

 _S_ he smiled and started analyzing the boy. His age must be around her, his height must be 4 cm more than her. Messy green hair and those green eyes very cute on him. Especially the freckles on his face make him cuter. He was seriously taking notes, she smiled when seeing that innocent soul."You want to be a hero?"

He returned for looking at that girl near her. He just recognized how beautiful she was, like a flower of the spring. He just stood there while sweat drops by his tomato face She smiled at him gently, flowers were falling down earth "I believe you will be a very good hero."

" _a girl is speaking with me and encouraging me!"_ "Thank you!" he said. He is now not able controlling his heart.

Sakura nodded "Jya, bye-bye", turned back of her to him and started walking. The boy shouted after her "What is your name!"

"Ah, my name is Sakura, nice to meet you" at that time the boy who is named Midoriya Izuku blinked his eyes. Then the girl disappeared into the air.

"What? Where did she go?!"

Sakura arrived back home. She shouts loud "Grandma, are you here?" she got used saying grandma to Recovery Girl. Actually she is blessed for having her. Chiyo always kind to Sakura, like she is her own granddaughter.

"Ah, she must have gone to work..." Sakura cleaned house for the whole morning. Later she took a shower. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt reaches her bottom and grey shorts nearly unseen because of the shirt, she wrapped the towel around her hair. She sat on the couch and opened Tv.

There was news about All Might appeared in the city of Musutafu today. They showed a video about today. Of course, she heard his name in this 3 months, but she has never seen his face. He has ver enormous power and body but Sakura's attention faded more like his hair color, eyes and smile, laugh.

" _All Might huh... he looks like the father of Naruto… ha ha ha…"_ Sakura's face became sulky again by remembering certain blond. She didn't have time for spending time with him after 2.5 years. She misses the bright nature of Naruto so much. If she can return to the home, she will go to a decent date with him. Sakura pulled her legs until her chest, fetus position.

" _Symbol of peace huh."_

Afternoon, Sakura reached to the kitchen. "Ahh, There isn't left any drink, poor me, I really wanted stay at home today" She was not in the mood, depressive. Sakura took a sigh. She got her messenger-style fabric bag, started jumping on the construction. She tried best for not people notice her. It is illegal using your powers without a license. So she mostly chooses the tallest constructions while going somewhere. When she jumped one of the high construction. She felt someone is looking at her, so she stopped and turned anixiously her face to the left side.

The boy in the morning looked at her with large shocked eyes. Sakura sweatdropped.

"You!" they both shouted.

The yellow haired man said "Ah your girlfriend" They both blushed and yelled "No- shannaroyo!"

He laughed and turned back to them "I seriously am outta time, so I really must go. Young girl, please take care of your boyfriend"

While boy's face was embarassed Sakura's eye twitched "We told you, we are not that!"

"haha, whatever." he kept on walking.

"wait..um" the boy raised his voice.

"No I will not wait" "But-"

" _This yellow hair and enormous body, can it be- ALL MIGHT?!"_ Sakura thought in herself. She turned her face to looking at the boy. What kind of relationship they have, When she looked at him deeply, she felt similar suffering, somethings that always were existing in her. Her heartbeats got fast by recognizing it.

"Even if I don't have a quirk, can I become a hero?" All Might stopped leaving, twisted his face a little. "Can even someone without quirk be like you?"

" _is he quirkless?,_ _How someone without any special power can be_ _a_ _hero._ _"_ Sakura thought. Around her eyes shadowed by abrupt declaration. "Why you want to be a hero?" Sakura silently asked, Not giving look at his face.

Neither Izuku looked at her face. He was ashamed about talking those subjects.

"I am not sure but… People always made fun of me and I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile" When he started his sentence first there was grief but his face was glowing with faith in himself, he looked into Sakura's eyes.

Then he turned top direction of All Might "I want to be the greatest hero, like you."

Sakura's heart softens when she saw how sweet was his heart, however, she knew it is impossible for him becoming a hero. Becoming a hero is hard for even for the people who have _quirk thing._ Sakura turned her face for hearing the answer of All Might.

White smoke was coming by All Might. "HA!" Sakura said. She took attention of Izuku with her pointed shaking hand to All Might. " _Is he burning?"_ Sakura was ready for rushing near him.

Then the white smoke fell apart, A man who just thin, only constructed by bones came into their view.

"What!" Sakura said with a little shocked voice.

Izuku shocked more than Sakura "AAAAH".

While they were there, on the other hand, in the city, a boy was being captured by a villain.

Some minutes later…

Sakura sat near All Might and healed him. She said she is the granddaughter of Recovery Girl. He thanked. While healing him he said the reality of the world and gave advice about being police.

Now she and the boy are alone. His face felt down. Sakura feels despair as much as him. She hates reality too, she hates this fate. She wanted to cry out, but she controlled herself like always. Since she has come here, she stopped.

"What is your name? You already know mine but I don't know yours." Sakura said while trying not showing her sadness.

"Midoriya Izuku" he was still watching floor. Sakura needed to break this tension. She runs to him and held his hand tightly. They started running through steps.

Izuku got red like apple "Sa-sakura-san!"

Sakura winked one eye at him "I will take you home, Feel lucky, you have a beautiful girl like near you"

Izuku nearly passed out. "H-h-hai!"

When they reached to a street, Sakura slowed down and stopped holding the hand of Izuku. After all she is not so extrovert about male-female relationships. While walking through the street, She perceived his burnt notebook. She said " Can I look at your that notebook?" Sakura said with a kind face.

"I-it is just… it is just probably my childish plaything" Izuku gave it with the sulky face.

Sakura examined it with a curious look. She is shocked page by page. All of those descriptions were very pro. " _He is_ _a_ _nerd"_

"Yare yare, childish plaything? All of them looks like professional research, your head works so well"

"Th-thank you..."

sakura stared at a mother and her baby passes near them sincerely smiled

"life is carrying on, and it will until earth itself stops."

"Hai."

...

While continuing, Izuku suddenly cut the silence "Sakura-san why are you walking with me now?"

"Why." Sakura took a deep breath, glanced at the sky that can be seen between the big constructions. "You and me very similar"

"Similar" _"A girl said I am similar with her, how lucky you are Izuku!"_

Then Sakura smirked " Can we be long separated brother and sister", There is no harm about being vicious a little.

Izuku raised his hands to his chest for saying no, he was now redder than tomatoes.

"Or Izuku-kun do you thi-nk so-me-thing el-se?" she said while bending down his direction a little.

Izuku obsolutely would rest in peace ashamedly if they didn't hear the voice of explosion.

They moved toward the crowd. They watched the scene and observing how heroes don't do anything. They said they need more suitable hero, Sakura got angry. _How the can say Hero to themselves while just standing at there._ Sakura was trying hold back her one of punch with the other hand. She was fighting with herself for staying back. Principle gave a warning about not getting to be involved in a fight without having a licence.

Captured boy's eyes were looking through them. " _That pain. I need to help but I can't. Reality I hate you"_ She can hear heart-bumps

ba-bump ba-bump

BA-BUMP

Izuku jumped through the crowd, Running direction of that bad creature. Sakura quaked by this action with everyone. "Izuku, Baka!" Sakura shouted.

"My legs moved on my own. I don't know why, though!"

" _Izuku, why"_ Sakura shaking hard.

"You looked like you were asking for help"

With his confession, small fire became burning blaze in Sakura's heart. Sakura dashed toward Izuku and boy too. "Baka!". The creature tried to attack Izuku. Sakura punched Creature's arm but it got Sakura's arm inside of it.

"Sakura-san"

She was trying to endure while villain tries pull sakura to herself. However, Sakura managed getting rid this disgusting liquid around her hand.

She looked into the eyes of Izuku "Thank you, Because of you I know now who I am, where I am."

Then another arm was tried attacking Sakura. All Might appeared and blocked the villain like how Sakura has done. Then held hand of Bakugou.

Sakura looked into his eyes and understood what he is going to do. "Pros always risking their lives."

"Detroit smash-Shannaro" both of them hit a strong punch to the creature.

" _He is stronger than me."_ Sakura said while looking at him with big eyes, she can not believe in his strength. Turned her attention to fainted 2 boys.

Drop, drop, drop

"Ha? Raining?" Sakura said while looking at the sky. Her head wires were burnt, She doesn't understand what is happening.

Someone said "Don't tell me it is from wind pressure just now"

She can't believe. If it is right, that man was stronger than 5th Hokage. " _I helped him about that punch too but I feel like my power was nothing near him"_ He is still smiling, It is the symbol of peace. Sakura's heart feels it, like her whole veins were on the fire.

The crowd started cheering. He got on his legs. Looked back to me and Izuku with one of his eyes. Nobody noticed but I could he barely can start on his legs.

She put her one of hand back of him and started healing without making her hands shine green. So nobody would understand that his body was weak. He appreciated with his one of eyes.

Later Izuku and that boy woke up. She and Izuku got scowled, on the other hand the boy who is called _"Kacchan"_ by Izuku got compliments. Even She was being scowled, She couldn't stop smiling.

Later Sakura followed Izuku hidden because he rejected her accompanying offer. She wanted to be sure that he is reached his home safely. The light blond boy appeared again and said some of the stupid stuff. _"that arrogance, if I saw him again, I really can kill him with my power."_

After it, another person appeared that made Sakura think about the reason. While are they talking, Sakura can't help but one tear slips down. She will not forget his last words in this life.

"You can become a hero."

" _I will not give up, I will become Hokage."_ she remembered those words same time.

Sakura was on the roof of a house they didn't notice her. But she was crying too. She hasn't cried for 3 month.

She was thinking one thing at that moment.

" _Reality, then I will make dreams of our reality. I have been side character until now but now-"_ Sakura looked at Izuku _"Our story starts"_

"Fuck yeah!" Sakura screamed with all voice in her lungs.

 **Author note: Hello there! I hope you guys enjoyed :). I know I am not so good at english but still I am a person who likes trying. Firstfully first chapter seems so much like IzukuxSakura bu it isn't. It can be too, I don't know hihi. I haven't decided any eventual love interest for Sakura. I wish for more Sakura x my hero academia. But there** **aren't** **so I decided do my own.**

 **P** **lease review, I really need your reviews. Thank you again for reading**


	2. Chapter 2- They Are Eveywhere

**Chapter 2: They are everywhere**

Sakura overheard the whole conversation on the roof. He was going to transfer his quirk to Izuku. It seemed like a top secret. Sakura didn't want to butt in because today had been already so tired, she didn't want to have more conflict for now.

Night overcame the day. The city of Musutafu already dressed up with the neon lights. There were women who tried attracting some men, there were young girls who laughed over her friend's joke. In those bunch of people, a man was silently holding a board.

 **MY WIFE AND CHILD DIED IN A VILLAIN ATTACK, PLEASE HELP ME**

Nobody cared about him, they carried on with their life. Sakura couldn't do anything too… She didn't have power for saving him. She just managed to give him 500 yen. This is all she was able to do.

Everybody seemed bright in a way, except that man. Sakura couldn't stand the voices anymore, she'd been having a headache. So she walked to a very silent park away from city lights, with a plastic bag which was full of drink. She eventually managed to buy them.

She thought there would be nobody, yet there was a dark hooded person. Of course, she was not planning to go to near a stranger. She would be lying if she didn't accept that she was a little afraid. She seated herself on the bench next to the hooded figure's.

She tried not peeping him. She gazed at the sky, at least, she could see the stars here better. No city light can be compared with stars. While watching stars she suddenly shivered, her senses said someone was staring at her, deadly. She turned her face to the hooded figure. She can't see his face but she knew he was staring at her.

"Anooo… is th-"

"get out of my sight"

" _g-g-get out of my sight? What this prick think himself"_ Sakura was boiling like teapot now. "Huh! here is a public property, jerk!" Sakura got on her legs and closed up the distance between them. "Do you have any problem!, we can solve it" Sakura clenched her fists together and formed a fake smile. The hooded figure got up too, approached Sakura.

"Yes we can solve it, now disappear" he reached his hand for contacting with Sakura's skin.

The man didn't use his full speed while doing that, so Sakura caught him by his wrist.

The man is shocked and got anxiety. He hastily reached with the other arm too. Sakura nearly didn't manage to catch his hand but, in a way, she managed.

The man really got furious. "leave my wrists, now!" the man was trying free his wrists. Now he was very childish while pulling back himself. However, there were not many people could come over Sakura's strength.

" _He looks very childish for his age."_ Sakura thought with an irritated face. "You are the one who tried touching me first, didn't your mother teach you how to act in front of girls, Shannaroyo." Veins popped on her head. Sakura let him go. The boy stumbled back by the reason of sudden action.

"My fault? don't fuck with me! You are the one who interrupted my peace!" He had killing aura around him tha unseen by Sakura

What was that man doing in that hour in this park, she recalled how he got anxious when she grasped his wrists. She wondered if that boy had social anxiety. She decided not fighting with him. After all, she came here for chilling out, she turned for getting her plastic bag.

The man attempted to attack her again. When he was nearly reaching her, she turned him with a juicy soda bottle. The man stopped. "do you want to have a drink?, look I don't want to have a fight, I've just come here for unwinding my headache."

He stopped. Not because she said, it is because he didn't want to bring any trouble to his Sensei nor exposing his cover that early to media. He sat back on the bench, he observed back his wrists. He can still feel unfamiliar warmness around them. It was the first time that someone contacted with his flesh.

Sakura sighed and got one drink for herself too. She sat near him holding out the drink for him. He carefully took it, without touching Sakura's hand. Now she was seated in the same bench with the stranger.

There was eternal silence between them. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye. She can't see so much thing just can identify his blue hair and cracked lips with the help of the lamp in the park. _"He seems sloppy about his appearance."_ The interesting thing about him his one finger was not contacting with the bottle.

" _is his finger hurt? Or habit"_ She thought while taking a sip, however, after it, the man cut off the peace

"What are you doing here at this late, _little girl?"_ He said while not facing her.

 _W_ hen she hard the word 'little girl', she remembered the certain red haired person who was the last one she saw before coming here.

"Well, there are things that I need to settle down in my heart"

"What? Did your boyfriend leave you?" He said it very blunt

Sakura sweatdropped at his comment and glared at him with apathetic eyes _"How small is your opinion about girls."_

She huffed "Not like that. Well, I just moved here for living with my grandmother. I just think I am homesick, adapting new environment is hard and some events give me headache."

"hmm~ bonds? Bonds make people weaker" He chuckled. It looks like he got interested in the subject.

Sakura was bewildered now. "Makes me weaker? If I fall down, my friends and family will the rock behind me, make me walk on my way again"

"Your way? You are just a puppet of them. Every bond you have is a string controlling you." now the man teased her. He leaned back and put his shoulders on the top of the bench. His arms were nearly touching Sakura. There was a smirk on his face

"What is your name?"

"S-Sakura.." Sakura was unsure what to say. She needed to say no but there was no counter argument on her head. Everything was like soup. She can't organize her head.

"What if your friends forget you? What if your family dies? How will you walk on your legs while there is no string attached to you?"

"I-I..." Sakura brought her hands on her lap and looked at them, she squeezed them together.

On the other hand, the man's smile became wider "Let me enlighten you, you would not have time for walking again, this society will circle around you like vultures. They will eat you until you have nothing left"

Sakura's eyes are widened by the answer.

 **MY WIFE AND CHILD DIED IN A VILLAIN ATTACK, PLEASE HELP ME**

She was sure now, This man near him was not just normal. Her eyes darkened,

" why are you here, at this hour?" inquired him with small voice with the reason of negative feelings in her heart.

He turned his face to her, with a creepy smile. "Well, there is no specific reason. I adore corner places of this city more"

Now Sakura had a better view, She could see his beauty mark, the scar on his lip but the most alarming thing was his exposed eye. It was red, It was red like blood. Sakura hiddenly took guard of her. Somethings dangerous about him. She can sense it even without her shinobi senses.

"Do you know what is dangerous than vultures, Hyenas. Vultures eat the skin of death, For hyenas, it doesn't matter. If they detect you in their territories, you will be dead "

The man got his face closer. There was just ten cm between them. She could feel his scent over her face. Sakura set ready her one punch for possible battle. His eyes bored into her eyes deeply. He amazed by her eyes, how fiecing they were. On the contrary, Sakura was more panic-sticken, his eyes were mad.

Then he withdrew his head back to the previous place. He put finished drink beside of the bench's foot and got on his legs.

"I am joking" he turned for leaving, started walking. _"For this time, I will let you go"_ this what he thought.

Sakura jumped on her legs too take two steps ahead "W-Wait! What is your name?" Sakura asked.

The man stopped for a second "Shigaraki Tomura" then he continued walking. Sakura can't see but his face was lingering with a dark sinister smirk.

Sakura didn't have any idea about they would meet again

Fate already spun its web. The only matter was… time

(◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)

Sakura arrived back home. She put her shinobi boots in the shoe cabinet. She was so tired. She was shuffling along the way of her room. Her eyes were closed, an imaginary ballon was coming by her nose.

"zzz"

"Sakura" "Grandma!" Chiyo was waiting for her in the living room.

"We need to talk" Chiyo smiled. Sakura noticed there was a teapot, her face started producing sweat. She already knew what was the subject.

"ITEEE" her voice is heard by the whole house, moreover the whole street. Her ear was pumping red, "I am sorry." she was sobbing. She sat on her legs while Chiyo was sitting on a couch. They were facing each other there was a table between them.

" I know, I mustn't have interrupted, but there were victims who suffer, I couldn't prevent myself."

Chiyo got a sip of her tea. "Well, it cannot be helped, you now must attend Yuuei High as my granddaughter."

"Ehh, Why!" sakura pats her hands on the table, jumping a little. Chiyo didn't say anything just picked up remote control device and opened the television.

Despite her body is still facing to Chiyo, She turned her shoulders for watching the television

The video about today's incident had been shown in news. Colored lines were dropping on Sakura's face.

Then the thing they indicate made Sakura wince.

" _That girl has inhuman strength. Do you see how she punches the villain? As in result, we consider She is the secret child of All Might"_

Chiyo sighed and changed another channel, Sakura was now startling like an old model washing machine.

" _We believe this young girl is All Might's secret young lover."_ Sakura's mouth was wide open

"Ehh, WHY!" nearly whole world heard young maiden's voice

in another house, someone was watching the same news

"Sa-sakura-san..." Izuku Midoriya's whole face is shadowed.

"Izuku what happened" His mother curiously questioned.

"Nande mo nai (nothing)" Izuku silently said, still not believing what was occurring in front of his eyes.

(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)

Next day

" _I don't understand..." Sakura viewed the teacup in her hands, nervous._

" _If someone wonders about who you are, it will be dangerous, We still don't know how your presence is going to affect our world. If someone thought you are related to All Might, it will be dangerous either. Of course, you are legally my granddaughter now, if we demonstrated it then another question will be born. Why doesn't she attend Yuuei? If she didn't want to be a hero why she jumps and fights with a villain?" Chiyo was tranquil._

 _Sweat comes by sakura's cheek "I don't know..."_

 _Recovery Girl stood up, approached Sakura and hugged her. She caressed Sakura's hair. Sakura rubbed her face against Recovery girl's clothes and silently cried._

" _I don't know what believe or what to do anymore..."_

 _Recovery girl continued caressing Sakura hair._

" _Don't worry, everything will be okay, we will find a way of sending you back." Words left themselves to a young girl's tears and a grandmother's shush._

Sakura got ready for her daily library research. She wore the last pair of her shinobi boots. She got her messenger bag by a coat hanger. Even nobody was at the home, she said,

"Ittekimasu( I am leaving)" the door was slapped back, she started to run. There were determination and a big smile on her face.

" _There is no way staying here, Naruto, Ino, everybody… I need to find a way as soon as possible"_

Then something struck her like a needle by her back. She remembered the words of his.

" _What if your friends forget you? What if your family dies? How will you walk on your legs while there is no string attached to you?"_

Sakura now slowed down a little, the smile on her face got weaker.

"What if-" She raised her hands, She was looking at her shaking hands then another thing came _"_ _My legs moved on my own. I don't know why, though!_ _You looked like you were asking for help"_ After remembering those words, Sakura's shaking passed away, she raised her hands higher now, her face was between them,

SLAP

She slapped her both cheeks "Pull yourself together, Sakura!. Your master would be ashamed of you! Sakura held tightly her bag's handle."

She reached the main street and started walking slowly. _"I love scent of the spring."_ She was a spring child, she naturally loved spring. Musutafu was overcrowded like always.  
She had never seen that much people in Konoha, of course, she saw when there were times like Chūnin Exams. The air here was dirtier than Konoha's. " _There_ _aren't_ _so m_ _any_ _trees or plants"_ Sakura got sick many times while adjusting here.

Something broke her peace. Sakura felt shivering, someone was watching her. She turned her head back.

Some people were running to Sakura's direction

"We found her!"

"Get ready people"

" young woman, Please answer us-"

"What is your relationship with All Might?"

Sakura's eyes became round and white, sweats were appearing one by one, She turned her face to them, now Sakura's whole face became black except her lips

one word came from her "Umm...-" Everybody was staring at her now, even crowd, waiting for answers.

…

"-RUN!" Sakura began to flee. a voice yelled from behind of her.

"Catch her!"

"We can't let her escape" Sakura was running one street to another. She was running at normal speed, not-like-shinobi. She was hoping they will reach their endurance limit and will stop following her. " _I cannot use my fast speed, it will make everything more complicated." s_ he thought like that.

She got herself in a branch road, and then the thing which will make her plan collapse occurred

two minibuses barricaded front of the street.

She stopped calculating what she can do. _"Shit, I am trapped"_

The bunch of crowds stopped too. A woman stepped forward, the irritating smirk was formed on her face, She put out the mic to Sakura's direction. "You have nowhere to run, please answer."

Sakura was facing her, clenched her fists "Normally I would stop running and answer your questions but-" Sakura whirled to the direction of two minibuses, she crouched down on her legs, gave power to her legs "I don't like your face.", Sakura jumped over minibuses "Shannarooo!"

"WAIT" Sakura already dropped on her legs, smirked while the woman was yelling after her. Then she noticed there were people putting mic direction of Sakura again, she raised an eyebrow _"What the hell!"._

Sakura passed them jumping one building to another

Someone said after her's back "What! She is jumping like a monkey! catch her!"

Sakura was mad now, Red ambience conquered her body and soul _"Monkey! I would kill him if I didn't need to escape!"_

some minutes later while escaping

" _They are everywhere-"_ Sakura bumped into someone

"Do you have desire for dying!" Sakura opened her eyes and had a view of the person.

Sakura's eyes widened with recognization, that blond hair and red eyes

"Ah! You!" Sakura shouted loud with a pointed finger to him.

He raised one arm and put on his neck, he was cleaning the dust with the other arm without look "Noisy!" Then he focussed on her, he knitted his eyebrow's

"HUH! You are Deku's girlfriend, I will kill you!" he was like a bomb which was going to blast.

However, something interrupted their interaction.

"Where did she go? " The voice was coming closer.

Sakura bends back a little. "Oh holy shit, They found me" But then suddenly the boy held Sakura's hand and pulled her to him.

"A-ha" Sakura was dumbfounded by this action, now she found herself between two building, there was limited gap between them, the boy pressed a palm on her mouth, she can feel the radiant warmness of his body, they were so close. Sakura observed his face but he was staring at the street.

" _He is handsome"_ His hair seems like fluffy, That red eyes could bring hell over the world, but Sakura could see hidden peaceful heaven peeks through the hell.

 _Doki-doki (heartbeat sound)_

Two reporters were passing the street.

"Where she'd gone? If we can't find her, definitely the boss will fire us."

"Let's turn to the right." one of them said before disappearing by their view.

(◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)

Some time later,

The boy had been walking somewhere, the problem was he also was dragging Sakura by her wrist.

"Hey, Where are we going?" Sakura asked without knowing how to react.

"Shut the fuck up, Pinky! Or I'll kill you!" He turned back and yelled at Sakura. She was sure she felt his spit on her face. Veins popped on her head _I get back my compliment_

"Why don't you try?" Sakura said angry, their forehead pressed together. They were deadly glaring each other.

"I will tear you to pieces!" The imaginary fire started to burn around the boy

"Ha, You arrogant prick, let me show your place! Be ready you'll be beaten by a girl" Sakura said like a yakuza, this time the imaginary fire started to burn around Sakura. They were pushing each other by their forehead, eyes locked each other murderous.

Then suddenly the outdoor of the house opened. A woman stepped out, She can just see his son by his back.

"Oi katsuki-" she silenced herself by the view. She marked a girl also. The thing she thought because of the angle where she stands…

Her boy was kissing a girl.

"MASARU, Katsuki brought her girlfriend!- Oi! don't assume things, old hag!" She was calling for his husband, Katsuki cut her sentences while his face was scarlet red.

Sakura didn't have any idea, was it because of angriness or embarrassment

Another fluffy haired man appeared, he had brown eyes and hair. "What are you saying Mitsuki, you must have seen imagin-" He cut the sentence when he noticed Sakuıra.

Unseen lightnings was on the background and dark lines dropped on his face

" Ah, it is real!"

She was normally going to say _'No, I would never be together with that destructive machine, is he_ _a_ _human even? I feel sad for you guys having that kind of son.'_

But she picked up someone saying "where is that pink haired?"

Reporters must have been in this street. There was only one thing needed to be done.

"Oi, she is n-" Sakura held one arm of Katsuki. "WH-"

A fake blush appeared Sakura's face, and she shouted loud "Yes, I am Katsuki-kun's girlfriend-desu!"

"Yaroo onna!(bitchy woman)"

(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)

They were sitting in the living room now, Katsuki and Sakura settled on a couch, Masaru had settled on the other couch which is facing to them. Mitsuki went for taking tea. Sakura's eyes rambled on the room. There was very big bookcase, it had some small statues in it too, the most interesting was the room's design. Sakura sensed their wealth.

Then she heard the voice of Katsuki near her. "Don't drool, Zero" She turned her face to look at him, he had a haughty smirk on his face.

"Please don't be rude, Katsuki." Masaru said. Sakura didn't say anything because she needs him for now. Just some veins popped on her head. Really this boy would be Sakura's dying reason, her nerves can't handle him.

"Shut up, Old man!" "Katsuki, don't talk like that with your father!" Mitsuki came by the kitchen with tea. "Don't order me!"

Sakura held his arm with her strength and she created a fake smile.

"Dear, please don't be like that to your family"

"You!-" Katsuki could feel his bones were nearly crashed. Sakura used a little more power.

"What is it my dear?" she asked with an innocent face. Tears were nearly coming by his eyes. But he was enduring well for not accepting it, after all he was a manly boy.

Mitsuki, who was settled near his husband, sincerely laughed

"It looks like you already have control over our son"

"like-" Sakura pinched the skin around his waist. This time Katsuki can't stand anymore, he stood up and

"Zero, I'll kill you!"

"My name is not zero, it is Sa-ku-ra. don't you know Japanese?" Her arms are crossed on her chest, shooting a glare at him.

Now again their forehead pressed each other one more time. Mitsuki stood up for taking control, She pulled the ear of Katsuki.

"Finally, after 15 years, first time you bring a girl in our house, don't shoo her away"

"Old Hag! Leave me alone!" Katsuki's ear was pumping, he was trembling by angriness.

Katsuki's family was actually not bad, It looks like he got the character of her mother more than the father. She was restlessly questioned by his mother. Where she had come, she said very far away village, her family had been working for some years abroad. Sakura was now living with her grandmother. Hours passed like that.

"How did you and our Katsuki meet?" They were still thinking of Sakura as their son's girlfriend.

"Well-" Sakura recalled this morning, looked at Katsuki, He tch-ed. Sakura smiled maybe she can give some credits to him.

"He is my hero, probably." Sakura said. Sudden declaration made Katsuki having eye contact with her, Mitsuki and Masaru blushed.

Katsuki stood up started walking to out of the living room "I am going to my room for a while."

"Well Sakura, While I am preparing the dinner, why don't you accompany Katsuki in his room." Mitsuki smiled sincerely.

"Don't come!" Katsuki yelled while going up through stairs. Sakura's eye twitched but didn't say anything. She stood up bowed her head for respecting his family, she ran after Katsuki.

She reached Katsuki while he was entering his room, he tch-ed,

"I said don't come, isn't it?" Sakura paid no mind to him she entered his room

"Woah you have a very big bed, Can I sit on it?" Sakura asked

"You already welcomed yourself in my room, asking for permission now? damn woman..."

Sakura looked at him emotionless _"You are very smooth, I don't understand how a person can be_ _angry_ _24 hours. And people_ _tell_ _me I am short tempered, They must meet with_ _you_ _."_

"Look, I didn't wish like that neither, I really had no choice" Sakura wanted him to feel empathy with her . Unforunately, it didn't work.

The boy sat beside her ."Like I care."

This boy really would be dying reason of her, it is really certain

"Are you sure you want to be a hero, you are more suited for becoming villain though"

"What are you trying to say?" Katsuki brought his hand near her face some small explosions appeared in his hands. Sakura was ready for being pissed but her face suddenly became blank, something came up in her head. Three dots appeared on the background

"Umm, do you have a telephone?"

"Why you sudden-" The boy get back to his previous position.

"I need to call my grandma." Sakura said.

"Don't you have telephone, why mine?" The boy scowled over Sakura. Sakura looked at him emotionless.

"Bwhahaha- you really don't have, Where did you come from? Cave?" He was now humiliating Sakura.

Sakura was irritated and sweatdropped

" _Literally yes, I have come here through by a cave"_

"It is just, I'm a natural girl, please stop humiliating me and give your telephone."

he was still laughing though, he became quieter "Natural is my ass" he passed his telephone to Sakura.

Sakura paid no attention, she just picked up the telephone, getting a paper which was written a telephone number on it, And she called

"Hello, Is it Yuuei highschool?" Katsuki cocked hie one ear after hearing 'Yuuei'.

"I am Haruno Sakura, granddaughter of Recovery Girl, yes, I'm waiting now." She said through the phone

"Granddaughter of Recovery girl!?" The boy asked. Sakura stared at him deadpanned eyes

"Please be silent-I'll blast you" Katsuki cut Sakura.

"Ah grandma, reporters followed me everywhere" Sakura glared at Katsuki again with deadpanned eyes, then turn back again "Thanks to god, I found a 'friend' helping me."

"Like I would be friend with a pinky and zero like you" He was glowering at her again

" _Sakura, today evening I am going to do an interview, don't worry, after today, you are not going to have any problem about that, just stay at the place wherever you are until evening news."_

"ok, thank you, grandma" She shut telephone, at that time Katsuki again throwing tantrums

"oi, onna(woman), listen to me!" She shut the telephone and gave back to Katsuki.

Sakura stared at him for waiting what he says.

"If you are the granddaughter of recovery girl, What is your relationship with All Might?"

"Nothing" Now he was in furry like a teapot boiling, steam was coming from his ears.

This time Sakura asked him "why did you save me?"

"If you were the daughter of All Might, it would be enjoyable crushing you" He looked like a volcano now. Sakura sweatdropped she opened her mouth for saying something but then they heard the voice of Mitsuki, She was calling them for dinner.

(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)

"Thank you for the food." Sakura said, clapped her two hands like praying. She praised Mitsuki's hand talent for doing food. Sakura and Mitsuki already had an emotional bond. Actually, she enjoyed so much today, It was the one of the things that she missed, a family aura…

Even she was happy for Katsuki's presence who had been sitting near her.

Now she was departing from Katsuki's home. Mitsuki forced him for accompanying Sakura, so he was wearing his shoes while Sakura had already worn, speaking with Mitsuki

"-Sakura come again for visiting us, next time I'll do the food you want" Mitsuki hugged Sakura

"Thank you, Mitsuki-san!" Katsuki pulled her by her arm harshly. Sakura kicked him by his one leg, They started having a fight again while Mitsuki and Masaru was watching them by their backs. Mitsuki grinned "Be careful!"

(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)

They were walking for a while now, Both of them looked to another direction, scowling about each other.

"Oi zero-WHAT- What is your relationship with Deku?" Sakura now looked at him curiously. They nearly reached her home.

"Who is Deku?" Then she remembered, "Are you talking about Izuku?" _"_ _He was calling Izuku as Deku_ _yesterday_ _, isn't it?"_

"Who else, are you idiot" Katsuki spit to her face and turned his face on the way.

"Well, I don't know, we just have met yesterday-" She looked at sky first, the moon was shining far away, Then she fixed Katsuki's eyes with her's, while her face's angle was high.

When Katsuki eye contacted her too, she said "-I think we became friend by the way of yesterday's incident". After saying that their eyes locked to each other 2 seconds more, then again started looking at somewhere else

They reached the home of Sakura. "It is my home, thank you" she smiled at him sincerely. She was not able seeing his face because the bangs of his hair covered his face. He turned back. "Oh so, you are Deku's friend, huh."

Now I found another reason for crushing you.".

She could feel his sneer by his back, she clenched her one hand to up and put the other hand on her biceps. She beamed brightly, her teeth white teeth was shining

"Why don't you try?" Sakura teasingly said.

"Ha, wait and see!" he turned his face half, the bright fire of fighting soul shines through his eye.

He started walking but one question came to Sakura's head

"Hey, By the way, why do you call me as Zero?" she shouted by his back.

He turned back his whole body, he had a more amused face now, They had 4 metres probably between them.

"Isn't it certain, you flat-chested" He whirled 180 degrees and He hustled back to his home.

Sakura firstly confused, then became red, held her hands over her chest, veins popped on her head

"YOU BASTARD!"

 **Author note:** **I wanted to carry on the plot but Katsuki and Sakura meeting took more than I expected. (_** **_|||) Next chapter, I will return back to the plot.**

 **I want to answer to some reviews;**

 **1) Sakura didn't give up on Sasuke and she will not give up for a long time or maybe till the end of the story.**

 **So at the end of this story: Sakura can end with Sasuke again like how is Naruto's canon, Sakura can end with a bnha character, or I can write multiple ending for possible pairings or Sakura can end alone, it is undecided.**

 **2) Sakura didn't come through "space-time jutsu". Jutsu is a thing that can be cast by someone else. And I don't think Sasori nor Chiyo can do that kind of jutsu. Also, Naruto's story (Ootsuki clan etc.) became more than jutsu, you know, more like alien gods give power to humanity.**

 **I thought the cave as an energy collector, So when that energy released because of Sakura vs Sasori. Sakura travelled through universe or different earth.**

 **3)** **"Today is my debut, My name is Mt. Lady"** **  
** **"I really don't like that kind of women and that kind of heroes who after fame"**

 **Suzulu4moe asked, "what is different between Naruto and them, Naruto wanted to be hokage too?"**

 **Difference is Naruto can get himself endangered like Izuku, instead of modern Heros, I think. Also, it is a normal job for Sakura, and they don't get so much praise from the villagers of Konoha. So she thought they are exaggerating and she built a prejudge**

 **4) I really want to stick to canon story and canon characters as much as possible and I try not building OC characters.**

 **And I will try my best for making Sakura stays like how her character. You know, offensive, fierc** **e** **, motherish, same time who has a girlish nature in her. Of course not as offensive as SP Sakura, Studio Pierrot'** **s** **really ex** **a** **ggerating somethings.**

 **5) As you see I am very at in English. Well, there is nothing to do, I can't improve my english in one day nor I will stop this fanfic. But if one of you wishes about being this story's beta-reader please pm me (** **・** **ω)**

 **until the next chapter, adieu! Please don't forget reviewing**


End file.
